Many personal electronic devices (e.g., tablet computers, laptop computers, and mobile telephones) are relatively compact and streamlined in form. A typical example of such electronic devices is slab-shaped with expansive front and back surfaces and a relatively narrow edge extending between respective perimeters of the front and back surfaces. A touchscreen may occupy nearly all of the front surface. Although electronic devices of this form are often rectangular and flat with rounded or non-rounded corners, other shapes are also possible. In general, the form of these electronic devices may facilitate mobility, such as by allowing the electronic devices to be conveniently stowed in briefcases, purses, pockets, and other locations closely associated with a user. The same form, however, may also tend to exclude certain features that occupy space, such as features that serve protective and ergonomic functions. For example, many slab-shaped personal electronic devices lack even rudimentary features to protect the electronic devices from impact damage. As another example, these and other electronic devices may be designed to be used in different positions respectively corresponding to different viewing angles, but the electronic devices may include few, if any, features that allow the electronic devices to be self-supporting in these positions. Accessories, such as retrofitted after-market accessories, may be used to compensate for these and other deficiencies.